


Yes Sir!

by Sybrant



Series: The Roads We Walk [1]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoot and his recruits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir!

Hoot couldn’t believe it. Once again he was stuck here, in the rain, with the most miserable excuses for recruits he’d ever seen. It was his weekend off for Christ’s sake! He’d been looking forward to a nice long lie-in, wrapped up in his warm bed, followed by a nice long fuck, wrapped around Todd. Instead he was stood out here freezing his balls off while Todd was miles away, most likely still asleep. Lucky fucker

‘Right! Listen up! I don’t want any whining or whinging about the weather. It’s shitty. Get over it! You will do what I tell you when I tell you. You will not talk back. You will not complain. You will speak only when spoken to and answer with yes Sir. Am I understood?’ He glared at the nervous faces in front of him as they attempted to stand still.

‘Yes Sir.’ A chorus of weak voices replied back. Oh for fucks sake.

‘I asked if you understood!’

‘YES SIR!’ Nodding his approval Hoot slowly surveyed the line of recruits, looking for any small infractions. Examples helped maintain order, that was Hoots motto. Show them who’s boss early on.

‘You. Parkes right? Step forward. Look at your shirt. It’s a disgrace! Ever heard of an iron? Are you crying! No? You better not be. Step back in line. Right! Listen up! I don’t want to hear any complaints, just grab your gear and set up….NOW!’ He tried not to smirk as they scampered away as quickly as possible, all eager to avoid catching his eye.

Striding through the camp he watched as tents were hastily erected, some with more finesse than others; all desperate to get out of the rain. Grabbing his bag he quickly put up his tent; years of practise making the task effortless.

The day passed far too slowly for Hoots liking. Why they had to practise such stupid exercises on his weekend off was beyond him. The recruits no longer seemed to be scared of him, which was a shame…though they were still more than a little wary. Once or twice he’d deliberately sent a glare at them, gaining some sort of perverse pleasure from watching them squirm.

Evening meal was a hurried affair, as everyone was desperate to simply shed their drenched clothes and snuggle into their inviting sleeping bags, away from prying eyes of certain leaders. Checking the camp was secure Hoot crawled into his tent, hastily shedding his clothes, though leaving his boxers on. Wouldn’t be good to run about naked if there was an emergency. Fishing his phone out of his backpack he turned it on, before dialling the familiar number.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, its me’.

‘Hoot! I didn’t expect you to call so early. How’s it going?’ Hoot shifted slightly, pulling the sleeping bag round himself.

‘I can’t believe I’m fucking stuck out here with a bunch of whining babies when I’d much rather be back home pounding you through the bed.’ Hoot smiled as he heard light laughter down the phone.

‘Aw baby. I’m missing you to. I hope you’re not taking it all out on the boys though.’

‘Little bastards need to toughen up a bit.’

‘Hoot. You do remember these are children right?’ Hoot snorted.

‘Of course I remember! I’m just…well…a little frustrated I didn’t get to spend the weekend at home’. With you.. Hoot picked up his hat and carefully stowed it in the corner of the tent, not wanting to roll on it in the night. Todd would be very disappointed if that were to happen. He had a bit of a thing for Hoot in the hat…and nothing else.

‘Well Hoot, you volunteered to be a leader so you cant complain now. You know you love it really’ Hoot grunted in response. He did like it…not that he’d admit to it of course. After being discharged from the Deltas for medical reasons it was nice to be back in a leadership role…even if it was a bunch of 12 year olds.

‘Todd…’

‘Yes Hoot?’

‘What are you wearing?’ Hoot grinned as he imagined the look of horror on his young lovers face. He knew exactly what was coming next.

‘Norman Gibson! You cannot possibly be considering wanking off in a tent surrounded by children!’ Hoot was desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

‘Relax baby! I wouldn’t dream of it. I just like hearing you all hot and bothered’. Todd ‘harumpft’ down the line.

Hoot sat up suddenly as he heard rustling outside his tent, followed by a hesitant ‘whap’ against the tent doors.

‘Listen, I’ve gotta go. There’s some kid doing the pee-dance outside my tent.’

‘Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Try not to be too hard on them.’

‘I’ll try…no promises’. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it on, keeping the phone wedged between his shoulder and ear.

‘If you’re good I’ll give you a treat….maybe I’ll wear the hat’. Hoot desperately tried to dispel that mental image as he pulled his trousers on. Didn’t want to scare the dancing kid after all.

‘I’ll hold you to that.’ Saying their goodbyes Hoot put the phone back in his bag before grabbing a flashlight. Attempting not to trip as he scrambled out of the tent he started to head towards the designated ‘toilet area’.

‘Come on kid. Stop prancing about. Some of us want to sleep you know.’


End file.
